me basto un segundo
by arturSama
Summary: naruto namikaze es odiado por todo su colegio pero todo eso cambiara cuando sus amigos necesiten de su ayuda y el cambie su forma de ser para poder ayudarles...antes llamado "quiero mi vida cambiar" denle una oportunidad x favor. entren y comenten!
1. Chapter 1

**me basto un segundo****_**

**prologo_**

En un cuarto amplio muy lujoso acostado en su cama se encontraba un rubio durmiendo muy cómodamente cuando empieza a sonar la canción del celular que tenia en su mesita de noche que anunciaba que era la hora de despertar dado que ponía su celular como alarma y ya era la hora indicada

Aburrido en mi cuarto

mirando el reloj

el tiempo pasa lento

ya no se ni quien soy

ya no creo en mi suerte

ya no creo en ti.

Quiero mi vida cambiar

Quiero mi vida cambiar

larara,larara…..

El rubio escuchando el sonido que anunciaba que era la hora de despertar se empezó a moverse en su cama tratando de buscar el dichoso aparato y apagarlo….una ves que lo pudo localizar y lograr apagarlo, se levando y se destapo por completo dando a notar su espléndido cuerpo se notaba que hacia ejercicio ya que todo su abdomen lo tenia marcado y en sus brazos se notaba sus músculos ( no tan exagerados pero igual se notaban ) . abrió sus ojos y en ellos se mostraron unos hermosos ojos de color azul cielo capaces de desmayar a cualquier mujer que los viera, se tallo un poco los ojos para poder despertarse por completo.

-aaaaah que sueño tengo!-dijo con un bostezo- aun no me explico porque tenemos que ir ala preparatoria ah estas horas eso debería ser mas tarde, pero no los maestro quieren que vallamos a estas horas. pero en fin supongo q es hora de irme a dar un baño para poder irme-y a si fue como se fue a su baño en aquel departamento.

El compartía ese departamento con su mejor amigo casi hermano sasuke uchiha. Ellos Vivian allí ya que para poder estudiar en una de las mejor preparatorias del mundo se tuvieron q ir vivir a e.u.a mientras que sus padres se quedaron en japon lugar en donde nacieron ambos. su padre minato namikaze era el líder de los hoteles mas lujosos de todo el mundo ya que en cualquier ciudad importante había un hotel namikaze. Por su parte la familia uchiha al igual que los namikaze también eran dueños de hoteles pero ellos solo tenían en japon y partes de américa en comparación de los namikaze que ellos tenían hoteles por todo el mundo. La familia namikaze y uchiha tenían varios negocios es por eso que ellos eran amigos ya que se conocieron en una reunión familiar entre ambas familias, ya que los padres de ambos eran grandes amigos.

-naruto apúrate que se nos hace tarde!-gritaba sasuke desde la cocina donde tomaba su desayuno que concistia en cereal con leche. Sasuke ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria en donde asistían que consistía: en zapatos negros pantalón negro cinturón camisa blanca y sobre esta un saco de color negro y en los bordes de color blanco y en el lado izquierdo tenia el símbolo de la preparatoria, además también contaba con una corbata en color negro con gris en diagonal.

-ya estoy listo sasuke-dijo naruto un tanto fastidiado de tener que irse temprano cuando bien podría estar acostado en su cama dormido- no te han dicho que eres muy amargado por las mañanas, además no se de que te preocupas si no es tan tarde, exageras demasiado-dijo naruto

El vestia el mismo uniforme que sasuke solo que el llevaba el pantalón mas arriba de lo normal ya que le llegaba hasta su ombligo además de que su camisa era mucho mas grande de lo que deveria ser al igual que su saco que era bastante grande, además usaba unos lentes que no dejaban ver los hermosos ojos que tiene aunque no es necesario que lo use pero el aun a si los usa y tiene un peinado realmente ridículo que lo hacer ver demasiado gracioso y tonto ala ves

-Si como sea ya es tarde vámonos-dijo el uchiha sin ningún interés en tener que pelear en la mañana con naruto.

A si fue como salieron del departamento y fueron rumbo al elevador para poder bajar eh irse. Ya estando dentro de coche del uchiha que era un Ford mustang shelby 2011 color negro con rines cromados era una preciosura de automóvil.

-naruto?-llamo el pelinegro a su acompañante.

-que pasa-pregunto naruto mirando por la ventana pero sin mirarla realmente ya que está pensado en algo.

-porqué te vistes así digo tan…tonto-pregunto sasuke- recuerdo que tu padre solía contarnos sobres sus días de juventud y según lo que el nos contaba o nos contaba tu madre o mis padres que son amigos desde la secundaria el no era como tu. Y todos dicen que tu eres igual a como lo era el de joven-dijo sasuke.

Sasuke tenía razón, según lo que luego les contaban sobre minato el padre de naruto era todo lo contrario a naruto osea; atractivo, popular, conquistador, mujeriego, adorador de fiestas en las que por lo regular siempre terminaba con una o dos chicas. Pero naruto era todo lo contrario nerd, aburrido, y feo con esa forma de vestir de el y sin ninguna mujer…aun.

-no lose supongo que se equivocan, mi padre divertido, amistoso, popular y lo mas importante tenia novias y yo ni si quiera puedo dar mi primer beso-respondió naruto tristemente, ya que a sus 17 años aun no había besado a una mujer.

-tal ves si dejaras de vestir como lo haces todo podría cambiar-le dijo el pelinegro-es solo un consejo, recuerda si algún día quieres tener una novia tienes que dejar de vestirte a si por que con ese atuendo nunca lo lograras-le dijo, naruto solo suspiro; sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero que podía hacer a el le gustaba estar a si.

-No lose…pero tal vez tengas razón y tenga que cambiar de atuendo, pero lo hare después y el día que eso pase puede que te quite del trono como el mas popular de la prepa- dijo naruto con una sonrisa de las que el solo sabe dar.

-si lo que tu digas-respondió el pelinegro en un tono de burla- te creeré el día que eso pase que será….nunca-le dijo y era cierto el era el mas popular de todo el colegio pero también tenia competencia ya que todos sus amigos lo eran, incluido el, todos eran unos casanovas de primera.

Y aunque naruto se juntaba con los mas populares de todo el colegio gracias a sasuke y a unos que otro amigo suyo el no era popular con las chicas ya que cuando este les intentaba hablar con ellas huían de el.

-ya llegamos dobe- dijo sasuke ya que vio como naruto no se bajaba del auto. Después de que naruto se bajara se encaminaron hasta su salón.

Durante todo el recorrido todas la mujeres que pasaban por allí o que se encontraban cerca charlando con sus amigos, miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos a sasuke a la ves que le decían cosas como "qué lindo eres sasuke-kun""se mi novio" "cásate conmigo" o cosas por el estilo a las cuales el pelinegro ya estaba acostumbrado por lo tanto solo se limitaba a ignorarlas. Mientras tanto a naruto solo lo miraban con asco y odio ya que según ellas era de los más feos y nerds del colegio y aun así se podía juntar con chicos tan populares mientras ellas de vez en cuando podían hablar con ellos, pero no solo lo miraban sino que también le decían cosas a sus amigas o amigos cosas que naruto lograba oir.

Y no es que fueran cosas bonitas las que le decían pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran y le dijieran esas cosas, ya eran 2 años los que llevaba aguantando todas esas cosas que le decían y le por lo cual lo único que hacía era bajar la cabeza tristemente.

Y a si prosiguieron todo el camino hasta llegar a su salón de tercero b, en donde los amigos de ambos se encontraban charlando animadamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de este fic espero y sea de su agrado.

naruto y sus demás personajes no me pertencen, le pertences a masashi kishimoto

Quiero mi vida cambiar_

_ capitulo 1_ _

Una ves que entraron al salón y vieron a todos sus amigos charlando animadamente no dudaron en ir a saludarlos.

-chicos! Buenos días! –dijo un animado naruto una vez que llego junto a ellos- que hacen? - pregunto muy curioso por saber que es lo que hacían.

- ¬¬ no seas tan chismoso dobe-dijo sasuke aunque el por dentro también deseaba saber que es lo que hacían.

-no pasa nada es solo que cuando venia para aca, encontré un cartel que decía que iba haber una batalla de bandas y les estaba diciendo que si no les gustaría entrar para ver que tal nos va-dijo un muchacho alto, portaba el mismo uniforme que sasuke pero sin el saco ya que este lo traia en una mano, estando solo con su camisa, su cabello es castaño y alborotado, sus ojos son de color café claro y tiene 2 marcas en las mejillas de color rojo.

-enserio kiba! Eso es genial y van a participar-pregunto un muy emocionado naruto.

-en eso estábamos pero nos faltan integrantes; es demasiado problemático esto….pero a ustedes 2 no les gustaria entrar-dijo un chico alto con cara de aburrido y de tener sueño. Vestia el uniforme de de la preparatoria pero el saco lo llevaba en un hombro, su pelo era negro y largo pero lo tenia amrrado en una cleta alta que tenia forma de piña, sus ojos eran de color negro y estos demostraban aburrimiento y sabiduría por igual.

-pues yo se tocar la guitarra pero ya tiene mucho que no la uso, tal ves con un poco de practica vuelva a dominarla- dijo sasuke – y tu dobe, tengo entendido que tocabas la guitarra pero nunca te eh visto hacerlo – dijo este a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo, no sabian eso por lo cual los tomo por sorpresa.

-no sabíamos que tocabas la guitarra naruto- dijo un un pelirojo con su cabello alborotado, llevaba el mismo uniforme que todos solamente que su saco lo llevaba sin abrochar de los botones y su camisa la llevaba desfajada, tenia unos ojos aguamariana que que para muchas chicas eran sumamente hermosos.

-pues aunque no lo creas gaara lo hago, aunque a veces también canto pero ese no es el punto, lo importante es que si toco la guitarra pero de eso hace como 3 o 4 años y es por eso que no me habias escuchado tocarla sasuke; pero a ustedes solo les falta un vocalista y yo les puedo ayudar, pero no soy muy bueno pero si quieren lo puedo intentar -dijo este un poco nervioso por que todos se le quedaban viendo- que sucede, por que me miran asi-

-es que nunca no los habias dicho y nos tomo por sorpresa tu respuesta, es eso , pero como sea entran le entran a la banda si o no- dijo kiba poniendo ojos llorosos para que aceptaran.

-pues yo le entro pero tendríamos que practicar para poder hacerlo bien, pero cuenten con migo, pero eso si yo no canto, a demas ya dijo el dobe este que el lo haria-dijo el uchiha

-esta bien no hay problema ya veremos que tal lo haces en el primer ensayo que hagamos- dijo shikamaru

Naruto suspiro- esta bien solo deme tiempo para poder hacerlo bien-dijo este pero de inmediato recordó algo- esperen hay un problema-

-cual es ese problema-dijo gaara viéndolo fijamente.

-cual es el probema? Que cual es problema? Que acaso no me miran bien- dijo naruto señalando asi mismo para que lo vieran bien.

-ooh ya se ah que te refieres- dijo kiba entendiendo a que se referia naruto-pero eso no es un problema solo necesitas cambiar un poco tu forma de vestir y listo todo arreglado-dijo a lo que los demás se le quedaron mirando-ok necesitas cambiar mucho tu forma de vestir, solo eso no es mucho-

-pero no lose, mirense ustedes y mirenme a mi no creo que puede estar a su nivel para poder entrar a ese tipo de cosas- dijo naruto un poco triste cosa que los demás notaron y se sintieron un poco de pena y tristesa por naruto.

-acuerdate de que hablamos cuando veníamos para aca dobe, sobre eso de cambiar tu forma de vestir-dijo sasuke- y esta es una buena ocacion para empezar- le dijo este a lo que los demás asintieron.

-si y nosotros te ayudaremos, pero solo un poco ya que eso es un poco femenino, eso de ir de compras ayudarse y esas cosas pues como que no van con un hombre-dijo kiba

-no se preocupen por eso que yo lo hare - dijo naruto un poco mas animado-y bien para cuando es la competencia esa- dijo para cambiar el tema.

-pues es en 1 mes a si que tienen mucho que hacer- dijo shikamaru- pero tenemos que decidir en donde ensayaran ya que aun no estan preparados y no tienen mucho tiempo-dijo este con cara de aburrido….como siempre.

-eso si es un problema-dijo sasuke- y bien en donde ensayaremos- les dijo a la vez que los miraba a todos.

-será en mi casa, es grande y no molestaríamos a nadie con el ruido que provoquemos, bueno solo a mis hermanos, pero no creo que se enojen- les dijo gaara serio como siempre.

-pero y tus padres, ellos no se enfadaran- le pregunto naruto.

-no, se acaban de ir hace como 2 días, aun viaje de negocios a si que tardaron un rato en regresar, asi que no hay de que preocuparnos-les dijo.

Entonces esta decidido, será en casa de gaara-dijo kiba emocionado.

-y a que hora nos veremos para ensayar-les pregunto shikamaru.

-pues como ala 3 después de la prepa y para poder ir a nuestras casa y tomar nuestras cosas-dijo gaara-ah se me olvidaba ya tengo una batería en casa así que no te preocupes kiba-

-ok y en lo de naruto como le vamos hacer-dijo kiba alo que todos se le quedaron mirando sin enteder a que se referia-me refiero a su atuendo-

-eso ya lo vermos pero tiene que ser cuanto antes-les dijo sasuke, a los que los demás asintieron.

Naruto hiba a decir algo pero en eso llego el maestro de literatura, matemáticas y también el que se encarga del club de música: hatake kakashi. que había llegado tarde….como siempre.

-buenos días alumnos lamento la tardansa, pero es que me perdi por el sendero de la vida-dijo con una mano en la nuca mientras con que en la otra cargaba el mismo libro que siempre cargaba, iba sonriendo o eso es lo que parecía ya que en su boca llevaba un cobre vocas que según el era por que tenia alergias y por eso no podía quitárselo. También llevaba un parche en ojo y eso era por que lo habían operado de en eso ojo y podía quitárselo.

-ES MENTIRA!-gritaron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo, a lo que el sensei solo siguió como estaba para después dar inicio asi clase de matemáticas la cual todos odiamos.

Después de las clases de matemáticas e historia que fueron 2 horas de cada una llego el tan esperado receso en el cual los chicos populares y naruto se fueron a reunir cerca de las canchas de futbol ya que ahí se podían sentar en una de las mesas que hay cerca y que están rodeadas de árboles y así para poder seguir conversando.

-entonces que es lo que vamos hacer con eso de la banda no tenemos nada planeado-les dijo kiba ya que han decidido que tipo de canciones o cuales canciones van a cantar.

-a que te refieres con eso- le dijo naruto que estaba comiendo como siempre un ramen, todos se le quedaban viendo ya que iba en su 4 ramen y este no parecía estar satisfecho- que por que todos me miran así-les pregunto

-es que aun nose como puedes comer tanto y estar tan delgado-le dijo kiba, a lo que todos asintieron.

-dejen de hablar de eso-les dijo gaara serio igual que siempre- en cuanto a lo de que pregunto kiba eso lo decidiremos una vez que estemos en mi casa- les dijo

-por que hasta que lleguemos a tu casa-le pregunto kiba

-para empezar para ver que tan buenos y coordinados son y ya después veremos que canciones podremos tocar-les dijo shikamaru

-oyes shikamaru tu no vas a participar, es decir siempre dices ustedes mas no nosotros-le dijo naruto que tenía esa duda desde hace rato.

-no participare, eso es demasiado problemático, además yo solo se tocar el piano es por eso que no tocare, pero si es que llegaran a necesitar mi ayuda les ayudare- les respondió a todos ya que todos tenían esa misma duda.

-ok bueno ahorita venimos naruto tenemos cosas que arreglar-le dijo sasuke .

-ok nos vemos en el salón – les dijo este sonriéndoles.

-esta bien hasta el rato- le dijo kiba y a si fue como se fueron todos.

Una ves que se fueron todos naruto se quedo pensando como le haría para poder cambiar su vestir.

-" supongo que lo tendre que hacer, pero no se no creo que cambie en muchos aspectos pero lo tengo que hacerlo por los chicos, y en parte por mi, pero no lose, tal vez después le pida consejos a oto-san para que me diga cómo le hacía para tener tantas chicas, pero eso no será hasta que lo vea y para eso falta mucho tiempo….creo" - se decía naruto en la mente.

Naruto estaba tan pensativo que nose dio cuenta cuando venían unos chavos de 3 años al igual que el pero de otro salón y no venían con cara de bueno amigos.

-hey tu idiota!- dijo un chavo de su misma edad pero se veía que era mas alto y se veía mas formido ya que todos ellos eran del equipo de futboll americano.

Naruto no respondía estaba tan concentrado en cómo le iba hacer con lo de la banda y en cómo se vería una vez que se arreglara diferente.

-"tal vez cuando me vista de otra manera sea como sasuke y los demás y tanga hasta mis propias fans"- naruto se empezó a reír de su propio pensamiento-" si como no, pero quien sabe si dicen que me parezco como a mi papa porque no de tener mis fans definitivamente tengo que hablar con mi papa"- se decía naruto pero el no escuchaba que le estaban llamando hasta que sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la cara- auch! Que fue eso me doli bastante- dijo sobándose en donde le habían golpeado

-hasta que entras en razón estúpido, te estábamos llamando pero no nos hacías caso, así que tuvimos que llamarte de otra manera-le dijo el mismo chico que le había hablado al principio.

Naruto se fijo en quien le había hablado y puso cara de espanto ya que eso muchachos lo odiaban porque no les quería hacer las tareas en una ocasión.

Naruto se empezó asustar no estaban sus amigos para que le ayudaran estaba solo en esto-que sucede chicos vienen a saluda a un viejo amigo-les dijo la momento que volteaba para todos lados tratando de ver por donde escapar pero lo tenían rodeado.

-no pero aun tenemos cuantas por arreglar, o es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas - le dijo el que empezó todo esto ya que al parecer era el líder del equipo.

-nervioso y asustado-nose de que me hablas, pero si te debo dinero dime cuanto es para poder pagarte-le dijo al momento que sacaba su cartera aunque parecía que se le iba a caer de lo nervioso que estaba.

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a la vez que por tu culpa me golpearon tus amigitos pero ahorita no están verdad-le dijo con una sonrisa de de divercion, pero divercion por lo que le iban hacer- pero si quieres darnos ese dinero quienes somos nosotros para negarlo-y se empezó a reir.

-"esto es malo, la ultima vez me ayudaron los muchachos pero no creo que pueda no con todos, además ya tiene mucho que no practico"-naruto estaba pensando en como le haría para poder escapar, el sabia defenderse ya que su abuelo y su papa le enseñaron como hacerlo además de que entro en un torneo ahí fue en donde conoció a gaara pero perdió en la final ya que se puso muy nervioso y se desconcentro pero de eso ya hace 2 años y medio, y desde hace un año y medio que no practica.

-que paso mocoso apoco ya te comieron la lengua los ratones-le dijo al momento que todos se le iban acercando para poder empezar con la diversión- no te preocupes tómalo como un juego, te gustan los juegos no?- y así fue como todos se empezaron acercar para poder pegarle.

Naruto los vio un poco asustado eran muchos, pero no se iba a dejar que lo golpearán, no si es que quería empezar a cambiar. A si que se puso en posición de pelea. Al primero en acercársele le tiro un golpe en la cara pero naruto con su brazo izquierdo lo esquivo hacia la izquierda al mismo momento que con el brazo derecho le tiraba un golpe en el estómago para después darle un rodillazo en la cara y después darle un puñetazo en la cara y así poder tumbarlo. El segundo trato de agarrarlo por la espalda pero naruto le dio un cabezazo y fue así como pudo aflojar un poco su agarre para después y darle un codazo en el estómago. Cuando se soltó y vio que el que lo tenía sujetado se estaba agarrando el estómago por el dolor del golpe fue y le dio un golpe en la cara y así tumbarlo.

Naruto sonrió de forma divertida-"al parecer aun estoy en forma"- vio que aun faltaban como unos 6 sujetos-"solo espero que no me vaya tan mal si es que me llagan agarrar"-suspiro al momento que veía que venían los demás para poder atraparlo

Sasuke y los demás estaban en el otro lado de la preparatoria charlando sobre lo que harian este fin de semana.

-entonces si iremos-les pregunto kiba a los demás, a lo cual solo asintieron-pero y naruto, recuerda que el no puede ni si quiera hablar con una mujer sin que esta lo empiece a golperar o huya; como es que quieren que invite a una-les dijo

-eso si es un problema, pero recuerden que dijo que cambiaria solo espero que sea antes de esto para que pueda ir con nosotros-les dijo sasuke

-aunque también le podemos conseguir una-les dijo gaara

-pude pero que pasa si no se presenta y la deja plantado o peor que llege y le diga de cosas enfrente de todo el lugar-les dijo shikamaru

-tienes razón, además el tiene que empezar a poder conquistarlas no le podemos ayudar en eso, lo máximo que en lo que le podríamos ayudar seria en decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre como poder iniciar una conversación sin que parezca tonto-les dijo sasuke a lo que los demás asintieron.

-bueno ya que todo esto esta arreglado deberíamos irnos al salón ya no tarda en tocar la campana- les dijo gaara

-Tienes razón y oyes gaara si será en uno de tus antros o en donde será a un nos nos lo has dicho-le dijo kiba ya que aun tenia esa duda

-sera en unos de los antros que tenemos aquí, después les dire en cual- les dijo a lo cual los demás solo asintieron. la familia de gaara tiene antros por toda ciudad al igual que también maneja varios restaurantes pero no son muchos ya que aun no se hacen de fama en estos, no como la tiene sus antros.

Ya iban rumbo al salón cuando vieron que todos estaban corriendo hacia las canchas de futbol. Kiba viendo esto le habla a alguien para que le diga que esta pasando.

-chouji!- le grito a un compañero que se estaba corriendo en esa mima dirección, una vez que este se acerco lo suficiente le pregunto que pasaba-chouji que sucede ? Por que tods corres para las canchas-le pregunto

-lo que pasa es que esta peleando naruto contra los del equipo futboll- les dijo este a lo que todos se preocuparon ya que sabían que ellos odiaban a naruto y solo esperaban una ocacion para poder acercarcele pero como siempre estaban con el o el se quedaba en el salón nunca lo lograban- pero al parecer esta ganando pero aun a si escuche que eran varios es por eso que todos corres para ver qué es lo que está pasando-les dijo al momento que se iba corriendo paro poder ver que sucedia.

Kiba y los demás solo se miraron para después echarse a correr poder ver que sucedia con naruto y aunque sabian que naruto podría defenderse, el equipo de futbol nunca atacaba individualmente siempre lo hacían de a varios.

Entro lugar del mundo para ser mas especifica en japon, en una gran mansion se veía a una joven como de 17 años con su cabello negro-azulado piel blanca y unos ojos color perla muy hermosos. su nombre era hinata hyuga, esta se miraba al espejo, portaba unos minifalda de mezclilla azul y una blusa blanca sin mangas y su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta. Estaba muy concentrada en su imagen cuando tocan su puerta alo cual ella solo dice un "adelante" y a si es como entra una niña como de 13 años de pelo castaño largo suelto y unos ojos igual a los de hinata, esta niña era su menor y única hermana; hanabi hyuga.

-hermana ya es hora de irnos, ya estas lista-le pregunto a su hermana

-si ya estoy lista-dijo hinata al momento de tomar una maletas que estaban cerca de su puerta- padre ya esta listo-le pregunto a lo cual hanabi solo asintió-y tu?-

-si solo te estamos esperando a ti, ya tenemos todo abajo-le dijo-quieres que te ayude- le dijo viendo que llevaba varias maletas y no podría ella sola

-por favor-le dijo a lo cual hanabi tomo una maleta y bajaba con ella mientras hinata tomaba la otra una pequeña maleta y su bolsa y asi después de cerrar su cuarto bajo y vio a su padre en la puerta hablando por teléfono.

-si mañana mismo esteremos por allá-dijo hablando por aquel aparato-si yo también estoy esperando, ya tenemos mucho de no vernos-dijo despues de que al parecer le contestaron-si yo también espero que se lleven bien al igual que nosotros, bueno nos vemos en dos dias en la noche, bye – despues de un rato serro su teléfono y vio como llegaba su hija le pregunto-ya estas lista?

-si padre…etto con quien hablabas-le pregunto ya que le dio duda ya que dijo que se verían y que ya tenían tiempo de no verse

-hablaba con unos de mis mejores amigos, lo que pasa es que le hable y le dije que iríamos para alla por que quieres estudiar en la preparatoria y me invito asu casa dice que la acaba de comprar ya que quieren vivir con su hijo-le dijo su padre

-hijo? No vivian con el o por que dices que quieren vivir con el-le dijo hinata que ya tenia mas dudas

-lo que pasa es que el vive al lugar a donde vamos pero vive en un departamento con su mejor amigo, ya que sus padres tenian negocios y es por eso que no habían estado viviendo con el, pero al parecer se quedaran un tiempo en ese lugar es por eso que compraron una casa para que pueden estar juntos-le dijo

-ok y entonces no veremos con ellos en dos dias-le pregunto hinata

-a si es hinata y tal ves te lleves bien con su hijo tiene tu misma edad y van a ir en la misma preparatoria-le dijo su padre-solo espero que no se paresca a minato en sus días de escuela-dijo en un susurro para que hinata no escuchara- pero bueno si tienes mas dudas te las respondere en el camino que ya se nos hace tarde - le dijo y fue asi como salieron de la mansión y se fueron rumbo al aereopuerto para ir a la ciudad de america.


	3. Chapter 3

**creo que esta ves si me tarde demasiado en hacer la conti pero aquí esta y espero sea de su agrado**

**naruto y los demas personajes no me pertenecen ya que son de masashi kishimoto**

**cualquier comentario no duden en dejar un review **

**Me basto un segundo cap.3**

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
>On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'<br>Oh, I reach for you  
>Well I'm terrified of these four walls<br>These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<p>

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
>With these broken wings I'm fallin'<br>And all I see is you  
>These city walls ain't got no love for me<br>I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And all I need from you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<p>

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
>Come please I'm callin'<br>And oh, I scream for you  
>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'<p>

Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<p>

Hurry I'm fallin

Shikamaru aplaudía, después de tan perfecto ensayo era imposible no hacerlo, han estado toda la tarde ensayando y al parecer por fin tanta practica esta dando frutos. Claro al principio no era nada gradable oírlos no tenían nada de sincronización y al parecer a naruto le costaba tocar la guitarra, pero poco a poco se fueron sincronizando hasta por fin poder tocar la canción completa sin tener que preocuparte por tus oídos, al mismo tiempo que naruto se mostró un poco más ágil que al principio tocando su guitarra.

Shikamaru que estaba recargado en la pared que daba enfrente de los chicos se acercó hasta a ellos – bien echo chicos, ya han mejorado bastante, su sincronización ya es muy buena en comparación a la primera vez que tocaron pero poco a poco han mejorado y en esta última practica que hicieron me dejaron sorprendido, les quedo perfecta, pero aún hay que practicar pero ya es algo tarde, así que propongo que ya es hora de retirarnos a nuestros hogares – les dijo este viendo en su reloj de mano que decía que eran casi las 7 de la tarde.

-si creo q sería lo mejor además mañana tenemos que ir al colegio- comento sasuke

-entonces mañana nos vemos yo ya me voy todavía tengo que hacer algunas cosas y ya es algo tarde- les dijo kiba

- entonces nosotros también ya nos vamos – dijo naruto- nos vemos mañana chicos – se despidió naruto

- yo también ya me voy nos vemos mañana- les dijo kiba

- ok y no se les olvide practicar en su casa y naruto si puedes mañana lleva esas canciones que dices que tienes- les dijo shikamaru

- primero deja las busco y también deja que las corrija en algunas cosas y cuando termine se las muestro y ustedes me dirán que tal esta la canción y si las usaremos – les dijo naruto

-ok pero trata de hacerlo cuanto antes, mientras mas rápido las tengas mas tiempo tendremos para componerla- les dijo gaara

- si no se preocupen lo haré lo más rápido que pueda- les dijo naruto mientras seguía sasuke que iba hacia afuera de la casa con su guitarra en mano, seguido de los demás

Una ves que estuvieron afuera de la casa kiba hablo -entonces ahora que esta todo decidido me retiro- les dijo kiba para después subirse en su auto e irse.

-nosotros también nos vamos – les dijo sasuke que ya se encontraba dentro de su auto – sube dobe iremos por algo de comer y ya es algo tarde asi que apresúrate y entra al auto –

- si iremos a comer! Bueno ya nos vamos nos vemos- les dijo al tiempo que se subía al auto- me despides de tu hermana gaara, y le dices que le mando un beso- le dijo sabiendo que gaara es muy protector con su hermana

Estaba apunto de bajarlo del auto cuando este arranco y rápidamente- narutoooooo! Ya me las pagara mañana- dijo al viento, se dio media vuelta y vio que aun se encontraba shikamaru- y tú qué? – le dijo todavía un poco enojado por lo de naruto

-ya cálmate, bueno yo también ya me voy, y me despides de tu hermana le dices que le marcare en la noche- le dijo para después echarse a correr antes de que gaara lo atrapara

- TU VAGO! VEN Y DIMELO DE FRENTE! – le gritaba mientras lo perseguía por toda la calle.

Naruto y sasuke se encontraban en un pequeño puesto de ramen a sasuke casi no le gustaba el ramen pero perdió el volado contra naruto y no le quedo de otra que ir y comer en el lugar preferido de naruto.

Naruto seguía comiendo muy a gusto llevaba se 5 tazón de ramen cuando noto varias miradas desde fuera del lugar así como también varios susurros asi que voltio con todo y su tazón de ramen para ver que era lo que pasaba y vio a varias chicas que cuando lo vieron se sonrojaron y ladearon la cabeza y fingieron que estaban viendo en otra dirección así que el rubio se voltio y siguió comiendo su ramen. Pero al sentir que pasaba lo mismo que hace unos instantes volteo rápidamente para sorprenderlas y encontró que al que veían era a el.

Naruto se sorprendió porque cuando se encontraba con sasuke al único que miraban era a el y ahora parecía como si el no estuviera, volteo para ver a sasuke y vio que este seguía comiendo el apenas terminaba su primer tazón de ramen. Volvió a mirar a donde estaba las chicas y se dio cuenta de que ahora eran más, así que se voltio e hizo como si estuviera comiendo ramen cuando en realidad estaba hablando con la persona que se encontraba a su izquierda que era sasuke.

-sasuke ya notaste que hay varias chicas afuera y al parecer se nos quedan mirando- le pregunto naruto en voz baja para que no lo escucharan las demás personas.

Sasuke voltio muy disimuladamente para si era cierto lo que decía naruto y entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad habían chicas pero eso no lo impresiono ya que eso pasaba casi siempre pero lo que si lo sorprendió era que no "los" miraban sino que "lo" miraban a el.

-si ya me di cuenta pero no nos miran sino que te miran a ti- le dijo sasuke tranquilamente mientras que seguía comiendo como si no estuviera pasando nada

- y lo dices así como así- le dijo naruto un poco más alto- espera espera me estás diciendo que al que miran es a mí – le pregunto naruto a lo cual sasuke solo asintió pero el seguía con lo suyo- más aun un motivo para preocuparme qué tal si me quieren secuestrar o qué tal si me quieres violar, o que tal si me quieres secuestrar y violar, sasuke ayúdame no quiero que me secuestre y me violen- le decía naruto mientras lo agarra de si playera para que lo viera y dejara de comer

-naruto no seas dramático, solo actúa como si nada y no te pasara nada, esto seguirá pasando si es que sigues vistiendo más normal y menos tu- les dijo naruto solo dijo un "ey"- que lo que digo es la verdad – le dijo con medio sonrisa para hacerlo enojar

-entonces si esto es lo que pasara cada ves que me vista "normal" como tu lo dices entonces no lo hare, que tal si parece una loca y me secuestra y me viola no, no, no y no- le dijo naruto mientras se imagina como es secuestrado y luego es atado en una cama mientras unas mujeres locas tratan de violarlo

-ya no seas tan dramático, eso no pasara o eso creo- le dijo mientras hace a un lado su segundo tazón de ramen- así que deja de preocuparte y termina de comer para poder irnos- termino de decir

Una hora y media después los dos se encontraban llegando a su departamento, naruto todavía estaba un poco traumado por lo que paso después de que terminara de comer y decidieran irse, mientras que sasuke solo seguía riéndose recordando lo sucedido…..

FLASH BACK

Cuando naruto termino de comer se pusieron de pie y pagaron la cuenta al mismo tiempo que naruto le decía al dueño del local que vendría muy pronto a lo cual este solo le decía que vinieran cuando gustaran

-sasuke esas mujeres todavía siguen qué tal si me quieres secuestra- le decía un naruto muerto del miedo mientras se escondía en la espalda de sasuke usándolo como escudo

- y deja de decir tonterías y deja de usarme como escudo- le dijo sasuke al mismo tiempo que quitaba naruto de su espalda para ponerlo al lado suyo….grabe error.

Cuando las mujeres vieron que el acompañante de ese dios griego (según ellas) dejaba de esconderse y por fin estaba libre se abalanzaron contra el, a lo cual naruto solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió como unas manos lo empezaban a tocar en parte que no debían de ser tocadas a lo cual empezó a correr tratando de alejarse de esas locas al mismo tiempo que gritaba " AUXILIO UNAS LOCAS ME QUIERESN VIOLAR! AYUDA! SASUKE HAZ ALGO! AUN TENGO MUCHAS COSAS POR HACER! NO QUIERO MORIR!" pero sasuke ni le hacia el estaba muerto de la risa viendo como el rubio corría por todas partes tratando de que no lo atraparan al mismo tiempo que seguía gritando pidiendo ayuda.

Naruto seguia corriendo huyendo de sus locas violadoras por todo el parque (que quedaba cerca del puesto de ramen) cuando de repente tropezó con una piedra lo cual hizo que rodara varias veces hasta por fin chocar con un árbol. Cuando trato de levantarse sintió que alguien lo miraba y sus sentidos le decían que no sería algo bueno. y fue entonces cuando recordó porque estaba corriendo, levanto la mirada solo para estar seguro de que si esas locas eran la que lo miraban y entonces un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al encontrarse rodeado por todas las locas las cuales le miraban como si se lo quisieran comer y fue ahí cuando pensó si así se sentiría el ramen cuando el lo mirara pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando sintió nuevamente como todas las locas se le fueron encima tratando de agárralo, besarlo y cuanta cosas más.

Sasuke seguía muerto de la risa viendo como todas se aventaba sobre naruto y después solo se veía una nueve de polvo de la cual solo se veía como naruto traba de salir de allí para después ver como unas manos lo jalaban de nuevo hacia adentro.

Quince mitos después todas los mujeres se fueron dejando aun rubio tirado en el piso lleno de besos por toda parte y con toda la ropa desarreglado y en varias partes rota.

Sasuke se le acercó y le pregunto lo que cualquier amigo le preguntaría a su mejor amigo cuando lo ve en ese estado- sabes que esa ropa ya no servirá verdad? – le dijo este conteniendo un poco se risa

Naruto solo le envió una mira amenazante- mejor cállate y ayúdame a levantarme que por culpa de esas locas no me puedo levantar- sasuke solo se limitó a ayudarle y así fue como se marcharon hacia el auto de sasuke para después dirigirse a su departamento.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-si ya terminaste de reírte de mis desgracias ayúdame a llegar mi cuarto que todavía tengo que buscar esas canciones que tengo que buscar- le dijo viendo sasuke no paraba de reírse por lo ocurrido anteriormente

Sasuke trato de tranquilizarse lo mas que pudo y ayudo al rubio a llegar a su cuarto para después retiras a su cuarto y seguir practicando con su guitarra para despues quedarse plácidamente dormido

Eran mas de las 12 de la noche y naruto por fin había podido encontrar esas hojas en las cuales había escrito algo que según el eran las letras de una canción

-creo que les tengo que hacer muchos arreglos- dijo mientras bostezaba- pero eso será mañana ya tengo mucho sueño- dijo para después dejar las hojas en su escritorio donde se encontraba su computadora y su celular el cual aun no había checado desde que su mama le marco. Después de darse un baño rápido y ponerse algo cómodo para dormir se acostó en su suave cama para después dormirse, pues lo vivido el día de hoy lo había dejado agotado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me basto un segundo**_

_**Cap. 4**_

Otro nuevo día empezaba, pero eso al rubio que se encontraba acostado poco le importaba ya que seguía durmiendo muy plácidamente sin importarle el ruido de su puerta

Sasuke ya tenía rato llamando a la puerta pero naruto no le contestaba lo cual significaba que seguía durmiendo a lo cual causaría que llegaran tarde y los castigaran por lo mismo. Cansado de estar tocando sin que le abrieran o de perdida le contestaran se fue a su cuarto y al poco rato salió con un altavoz y cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta del rubio la abrió con un pasador y cuando entro se puso cerca de la oreja del rubio con su altavoz

-DESPIERTA NARUTO! – le grito con su altavoz

-AAAAAAAH!- grito al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de un brinco a causa del susto que se llevó – pero que te pasa sasuke porque me levantaste de esa forma – le dijo desde el suelo a causa de la caída que se llevó cuando se levantó tan precipitadamente

sasuke después de tranquilizarse un poco por la risa que le causó la caída de naruto le hablo- es que no te levantabas te hable a la puerta pero como no contestabas tuve que usar el arma secreta para hacerlo y valla que funciono le dijo con una media sonrisa

-si si como sea lo que pasa es que ayer me dormí tarde por que no encontraba las hojas donde tengo las letras de las canciones de las que les hable – le dijo naruto como excusa

-y de perdida las encontraste – pregunto sasuke esperando que el rubio las haya encontrado

Naruto con una sonrisa le respondió – pero claro que las encontré dattebayo!-

Sasuke estaba por seguir platicando con naruto sobré esas dichosas canciones cuando se acordó del motivo por el cual lo despertó – naruto es tarde! Nos van a castigar- grito todo dramático – y si eso pasa tú te arrepentirás – dijo con una mirada asesina para después salir del cuarto del rubio y este se cambiara para no llegar tarde

-qué raro es el teme – se dijo naruto para después levantarse e irse a la a cambiar

…..35 minutos después

-te odio naruto-le volvió a repetir por sexta vez sasuke

-pero si ya te dije que no fue mi culpa-y ahora fue el turno de naruto para volver a repetir la misma respuesta por sexta vez

Sasuke se voltio para mirar directamente a naruto-pero claro que fue tu culpa!-le grito sasuke- porque si no te hubieras quedado dormido ni te hubieras tardado demasiado en cambiarte hubiéramos llegado a tiempo y no tendría que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, cundo bien podría estar en el salón…-

-estudiando-interrumpió sabiamente naruto

-estudiando? No claro que no, de donde sacaste semejante tontería-le dijo sasuke con una media sonrisa

-pues es lo que yo hago en clases, no se supone que tú debes de hacer lo mismo?- le pregunto naruto

-tú lo haces por que no tienes nada más que hacer pero yo por otra parte hablo con….chicas…lindas…-dijo cada vez más despacio mirando hacia el jardín que se encontraba al lado de ellos y en ese mismo lugar debajo de un árbol se encontraba una joven estudiante que vestía con el uniforme para mujeres que consistía en una falda tablada negra que la llevaba como ocho dedos arriba de la rodilla una camisa blanca de manga larga que en estos momentos la llevaba arremangada tenía el cabello largo y de un extraño color ¿rosa? Pero en ella ese extraño color se le veía bien ya que contrastaba con sus lindos ojos verdes jade

- sasuke, que te pasa?- le pregunto un extrañado naruto que no sabía porque sasuke se había quedado como un idiota mirando hacia la nada por lo cual miro a la misma dirección en la que miraba sasuke y pudo observar a una joven muy linda y fue cuando entendió por qué sasuke estaba como idiota –oe teme, así que te gusta aquella mujer, aunque no sé qué tiene de diferente yo la veo igual que todas excepto por su cabello de color rosa así que…..ese idiota me dejo hablando solo-dijo por lo bajo un tanto molesto naruto-y ahora en donde se encuentra-dijo comenzando a caminar para poder encontrarle

Sasuke después de haber dejado hablando solo a naruto fue en busca de aquella linda muchacha

-"es linda además así ya no tendré que buscar más una acompañante para la para este fin de semana así mato dos pájaros de un tiro"- pensó un sonriente sasuke que se encontraba a escasos paso de aquella joven

Aquella joven aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia de sasuke por lo cual cerro su libro que había estado leyendo y se puso de pie sin darse cuenta de que sasuke se encontraba a unos cuantos paso de ella por lo cual fue inevitable que chocaran provocando que la joven estuviera a punto de caer pero unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por la cintura impidiéndole caer

-lo siento – fue lo único que dijo sasuke

-n-no te preocupes- dijo aquella joven hipnotizada por aquella mirada azabache que conocía a la perfección

-soy sasuke y tu quién eres?-le pregunto sin dejar de soltarla por la cintura

-me llamo sakura haruno – dijo aun sin poder creer que sasuke la estuviera mirando de aquella manera ni que la estuviera sosteniendo como lo estaba haciendo

Poco a poco sasuke se fue acercando a sakura y ella lo único que puso hacer fue cerrar los ojos esperando el tan ansioso beso que ha estado esperando desde que lo vio por primera vez y que nunca pensó que se haría real

Ya estaba a pocos centímetros de sus bocas cuando….

-temeeee!-grito un rubio que iba corriendo en dirección a su amigo sin importarle haber cortado aquel momento

Ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato sakura un poco sonrojada por lo que había estado a punto de suceder y sasuke….el solo miraba con una vena en la frente a naruto

-dobe….- le dijo sasuke en cuanto naruto llego a donde se encontraban

-eh? Que pasa, porque te me quedas viendo así- le pregunto notando la mirada un tanto espeluznante de sasuke

Sasuke suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse-olvídalo que es lo que quieres, dobe-

-primera como te desapareciste te tuve que buscar quien iba a deir que estarías aquí y en segunda ya te eh dicho muchas veces que no me llames dobe, teme-le explico el rubio a su amigo

-para empezar no me desaparecí solo me fui sin que tú te dieras cuenta-explico sasuke su versión haciendo que a sakura y a naruto les escurriera una gota en la nuca- y yo también te eh dicho que no me digas teme, dobe-

-y tú no me digas dobe, teme-

-ni tú me digas teme, dobe-

-teme!-

-dobe!-

Y asi fue comenzaron otra de sus típicas peleas absurdas sin importarles que aquella joven los viera con una vena en la frente

-pueden dejar de ignorarmeeee!- les grito sakura a los dos que dejar de pelear de inmediato

-l-lo siento-dijo un apenado naruto

-hmp!- se podría decir que se disculpó sasuke

-para empezar quien eres tu- dijo apuntando a naruto y cuando este estaba por contestar sakura lo interrumpió-no me importa saber quién diablos eres así que mejor vete de aquí que haces que me duelan los ojos – le dijo sin descaro sakura haciendo que naruto bajara la cabeza y se diera la vuelta para poder retirarse pero antes de hacerlo sasuke lo detuvo

-Espera- le dijo- sabes? pensé que podrías ser diferente a las demás mujeres pero me equivoque….y me alegro de haberme dado cuenta, porque aquel que insulta a mi amigo, no se merece mi aprecio- dijo sasuke con frialdad en su voz – vamos naruto- dijo para después retirarse seguido por naruto

Sakura se quedó sin habla por lo que le acaba de decir sasuke y fue cuando por fin se dio cuenta de porque sasuke se había enojado, había insultado a su mejor amigo y todos sabían que eso era un grave error nadie podía insultar a naruto, no enfrente de ninguno de sus amigos

-ese idiota de naruto….por su culpa sasuke-kun no me volverá a hablar, pero esto no se quedara así, hare que se arrepienta por haber causado esto…-dijo al aire sakura para después retirarse en sentido contrario de sasuke y naruto

Naruto y sasuke ya llevaban varios minutos caminando en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada en especial naruto que no sabía cómo agradecerle por lo que acababa de hacer sasuke

-gracias-dijo de repente naruto

-porque das las gracias, no eh echo nada como para que lo hagas-comento sin expresión alguna en su rostro sin mirar a naruto

-te doy las gracias por lo de hace un momento, nunca me habían defendido y ciertamente nunca lo espere de ti, así que….gracias-

Sasuke se voltio al escuchar eso-mira naruto todos nosotros y cuando digo nosotros me refiero a kiba, gaara, shikamaru y yo, ninguno de nosotros dejaremos que te insulten enfrente de nosotros y aquel que lo hace no se merece nuestro aprecio ni nada y eso tenlo siempre en mente, porque recuerda que nuestra amistad es primero, y cuando digo que recuerdos esto lo digo porque no pienso volver a decirlo- dijo para después darse la vuelta y seguir caminando hacia su salón.

Naruto solo se quede pensando en lo que le acaba de decir sasuke y era cierto el tenia a sus amigos, amigos que siempre estarán con el sin importar lo que pase, porque su amistad era primero y eso nadie lo podría cambiar….

-dobeeee! Muévete o te dejo- le grito sasuke desde el otro lado del pasillo

-ya voy!- contesto naruto para después ir tras de el

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de américa para ser más específico en la misma ciudad en donde vivía naruto se podía apreciar un gran avión privado que tenía como nombre "hyuga´s corp"

-al fin llegamos!-exclamo con alegría una niña de 14 años de cabellos castaño y ojos claros-pensé que nunca llegaríamos-

Una joven de 16 años de cabello negro-azulado apareció detrás de aquella niña estirando las manos y sus piernas- yo también pensé que nunca llegaríamos, ahora solo falta que neji-onisan no tarde, me muero de hambre-declaro hinata buscando algún inicio de su primo

-a quien busca hinata-sama –


End file.
